


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too, 'Cause I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

by thatsmallbrit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg is cute, Love Story, M/M, Parentlock, a little bit of johnlock here and there, headcannons, i don't know how to tag, little bits of their life, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmallbrit/pseuds/thatsmallbrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of headcannons/snippets of the lives of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg and Mycroft first met in 221b Baker Street when both went to grill Sherlock about his reckless behaviour. They gave each other a look, exchanged a few words, but spent the majority of their time there lecturing Sherlock. Greg didn’t know that Mycroft was Sherlock’s brother until after Mycroft had left. 

Their first actual conversation took place when Mycroft ‘kidnapped’ Greg while he was on his way to Gregg’s Bakery during his lunch hour. Greg swore at Mycroft 46 times during their fifteen minute conversation about the most recent case Sherlock worked on. Neither of them will ever forget it. 

Two weeks after the first kidnapping, Greg found out that his wife had had an affair. He knew it was coming, of course. But it still hit him hard. Within days of him knowing, his wife and two children had moved out to live with the PE teacher she’d been sleeping with. He had trouble adjusting to an empty house. Mycroft noticed this upon their next encounter. He didn’t mention it.

Greg asked Mycroft out on their first date after 23 kidnappings. He said that he was ‘sick and tired of missing his lunch to talk to Mycroft, so they may as well have lunch together’. Mycroft was lost for words. 

Mycroft went into intensive planning for their first date. He wanted to completely hire out one of the most expensive and highest quality restaurants in London. Anthea advised him otherwise, and suggested something less intimidating for the Detective Inspector. 

They had their first date at Nando’s. Mycroft regretted his choice. Greg didn’t stop smiling the entire time. 

Their second date took place in a restaurant, much to Mycroft’s satisfaction. Also, instead of having lunch, they had dinner. Greg banned the words ‘Sherlock’ and ‘work’ so they could actually get to know each other. Mycroft told Greg that he disliked swearing. Greg only swore three times, and apologised for each one. 

Greg canceled their third date due to work, but made up for it by sending a small cake to the Diogenes Club for Mycroft. The words ‘I’m sorry – G’ were iced on top in the centre, as well as ‘nice arse ;)’ in the corner. It made Mycroft smile. 

Two weeks later, Greg’s divorced was filed. He was granted shared custody of his children, however it was to be under his ex-wife’s terms. He wanted to fight it, but he thought it wouldn’t be worth losing them all together. 

After a month and a half of dating, Sherlock found out about his brother and the Detective Inspector. Surprisingly, he gave his blessing without much fuss. However, his comments about Greg 'rethinking it all' earned Sherlock a punch in the arm from both Greg and John. 

Mycroft developed a habit of picking Greg up from work on a Friday evening. Neither would class it as a date, but more of a catch up. Greg usually talks about work, and Mycroft listens, making mental notes about which colleagues Greg likes, which ones he doesn’t like, and which ones just need to sod off. It’s Mycroft’s favourite time of week. 

Greg stopped smoking to impress Mycroft. 

Mycroft started smoking more to impress Greg.

Mycroft had cameras installed around New Scotland Yard for Greg’s protection. Or that’s what he says they’re for. He really just likes watching Greg run around. 

Neither Greg nor Mycroft has the courage to establish a relationship. Greg is scared that Mycroft will reject him, and that he’ll lose him. Mycroft is just plain scared. It’s actually Anthea that establishes the relationship for them because she ‘was bored of watching them beat around the bush’.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg and Mycroft didn’t actually have sex until they’d officially been in a relationship for a month. Although it was not the first time either of them have slept with a man, there were still a few problems during it. Despite that, they both slept happily in each other’s arms that night, and Mycroft knew that he loved Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft doesn’t like sleeping without clothes on and always wears pyjamas. He does this because he dislikes his body and wishes to cover it up from everyone, including himself. After Greg had noticed this, he made sure to make Mycroft feel more confident about his body, and still does – “you look good in that shirt”, “I love your legs”, “every time I see your nose I just want to kiss it”. 

Greg, however, likes to sleep naked. But, he doesn’t want to make Mycroft feel uncomfortable, so he wears shorts and a vest instead. Mycroft appreciates it greatly. 

Mycroft stopped ‘kidnapping’ Greg. He realised that even though he often still wants to know what his baby brother has been up to, all he has to do is text Greg and he’ll let him know. In fact, half of the time Greg texts him and lets him know without being prompted to. 

Both of them love it when they get texted first. They each have their doubts about whether they’re annoying the other or not at times, but getting a text first always makes them smile. 

After two months of being together, Greg finally asks Mycroft if he’d like to meet his children. Mycroft was taken back slightly by the question, but says that he’d be honoured to. For him, this is quite a big step as he knows that they are a large part of Greg’s life.

Greg has two children. One son, and one daughter. His son is called Nicholas (though he prefers Nick), he’s 13, but not your typical teenage boy. While the boys in his class enjoy football, Nicholas prefers dance and has been attending ballroom dancing lessons since he was five. Greg is very proud of him.

Greg’s daughter is called Caroline – but she goes by Carrie. Carrie is 15 and has quite the attitude. She has an outgoing personality, and hardly ever keeps her opinions to herself. Unlike her younger brother she has no hobbies, however, she spends a lot of time with her boyfriend. Greg isn’t sure whether he approves of the relationship yet.

Upon meeting Greg’s children, Mycroft was terrified. However, once the formalities are out of the way, he becomes more relaxed when talking to the teenagers. He finds that he gets along well with them both, and both children accept the relationship between the politician and their father. 

Nick hates politicians, but Mycroft is an exception. 

Greg’s ex-wife doesn’t approve of his relationship with Mycroft and ultimately tries to restrict the access he has to Carrie and Nick. Mycroft can see that it upsets Greg a lot and almost instantly finds a solicitor that can even out the situation. 

A month later, Mycroft managed to get the custody agreement changed so that Greg could see his children every weekend. Greg cried. 

They had their first argument after being together for four months. Mycroft got paranoid that Greg was seeing someone else, Greg shouted back at first, but after he’d calmed down he explained that he would never cheat on him, especially after what he’d been through. 

Mycroft bought Carrie a present for her sixteenth birthday. It’s fair to say that a car was not what she expected from her Dad’s boyfriend who she’d met twice.

Mycroft hates Greg’s motorbike and has considered getting it scrapped. 

When Mycroft struggled to keep to his diet, Greg dieted with him. It lasted two weeks before Greg realised it was stupid and decided that neither of them should diet.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft hates the term ‘boyfriend’. He finds it childish and too weak a word for what they had. Greg tried his best to find another word for what they were, but nothing was what Mycroft was looking for. They settled with ‘partner’.

Greg loves dancing badly to soppy love songs. He always has the radio whenever he’s cooking, and if Mycroft is with him, he makes him stand up and dance with him. It usually end up with them holding each other close and spinning on the spot. Or, Mycroft standing still and Greg dancing around him until he joins in.

Greg considers cooking meals as ‘karaoke time’. Mycroft always rolls his eyes when Greg starts screeching lyrics, but he loves seeing him so happy. His favourite performance was ‘It’s Magic’ by Pilot. But that’s because it involved a lot of kisses and bum wiggling.

Greg loves to make Mycroft laugh. Whether it’s through jokes, bad singing/dancing, or embarrassing stories. Seeing joy on Mycroft’s face and hearing his laugh is enough to make Greg feel fantastic for days.

Greg made Mycroft a mix CD for his birthday (among other presents). Each song on the CD was carefully selected, and each had alternative reasons for being chosen. It was a mix of jokes, songs that Greg sings to Mycroft in the kitchen, and songs that tell Mycroft how Greg is feeling.

_**Mycroft’s Birthday CD Tracklist** _   
_1) Fernando – ABBA_   
_2) I’m Your Man – Wham!_   
_3) Umbrella – Rihanna_   
_4) All You Need Is Love – The Beatles_   
_5) You’re The One That I Want – John Travolta & Olivia Newton John _   
_6) It’s Magic – Pilot_   
_7) I Wanna Dance With Somebody – Whitney Houston_   
_8) Every Breath You Take – The Police_   
_9) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_   
_10) Can’t Help Falling In Love – UB40_

This was how Greg told Mycroft that he loved him. Mycroft laughed at the song choices, then cried when he realised what Greg was telling him.

For Mycroft’s birthday, Greg also bought him flowers, a box of extraordinarily expensive chocolates, a tie pin and cufflinks set, and best of all an Arsenal football shirt with ‘HOLMES’ plastered across the back and ‘23’ below it. “To replace those sodding silk pyjamas that make it hard to cuddle you,” was what Greg had said. He never mentioned a bottom half for him.

The sleeping arrangements of these two were quite peculiar. Every other day Mycroft would stay at Greg’s flat or Greg would stay at Mycroft’s, however, weekends were to be spent at Greg’s flat with his children. Mycroft didn’t mind sharing Greg’s attention with them.

Greg loved lazy Sundays with Mycroft. He loves lying in bed, talking about nothing and having a nice long cuddle. It’s simple, but it’s nice. It was a time for them both to be themselves, and not have to worry about what people may think.

Nicholas once walked in on Sunday morning cuddles. He tells people that it was gross to see his Dad like that, but really, he was happy that he was smiling that way again. He hadn’t done so in years.

Greg often asks Anthea to leave notes around Mycroft’s office for him. Sometimes they’re compliments, sometimes they’re ‘I love you’s’, sometimes they’re reminders. But they all make Mycroft smile.

When he’s at work, Mycroft has a code name for Greg. This isn’t just personal preference, he’d just rather keep Greg out of harm’s way. Heavens knows what would happen if people knew they were involved.

Greg’s code name is ‘watchman’. Greg doesn’t know about it.

Greg’s work friends call Mycroft ‘posh totty’. Greg has told them not to, but he secretly likes it. Mycroft doesn’t know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg loves poker. He’s bad at it. But he loves it. He tried organising a casino date for him and Mycroft, but Mycroft straight up refused. He loathes gambling.

Over time Mycroft had grown close to Carrie and Nick. They were comfortable with each other and didn’t mind being left together when Greg had to do something. To Mycroft, this was incredible.

On Halloween, Greg insisted that they dress up in a couples costume for Sherlock and John’s party. Mycroft claims that he ‘hasn’t dressed up since he was fifteen, and he doesn’t plan on doing so again’. They attended the party as Mario and Luigi. Mycroft doesn’t want to talk about why he gave in so easily. He also had no idea about who they were supposed to be. Greg thought it was adorable.

Mycroft doesn’t mind watching films with Greg. Some he enjoys, some he tolerates, some he likes to watch Greg’s reactions to. However, there is one film genre that Mycroft refuses to watch, an always will. Horror films. Greg loves the rush of adrenaline that comes with it, but Mycroft detests it. He was prone to nightmares as a child and refuses to fall back into old habits.

As a government official, Mycroft doesn’t tend to celebrate the anniversary of Guy Fawkes attempting to blow up parliament, unlike the rest of the country. So when Greg invited him to attend a bonfire night party with the children, he was undecided about whether to go or not. In the end, he chose to go and had a wonderful time. Mycroft didn’t think it could have been any better. That was until Nicholas showed him a photo he’d taken of the couple watching the fireworks, both grinning up at the sky.

Greg absolutely loves comedy. He lives for a laugh. So when he saw his favourite comedian (Michael McIntyre) in the street, he got very excited. That night he showed Mycroft the photo he took with the comedian and recited their entire conversation. Mycroft didn’t quite understand why Greg was so happy, but seeing him that was made his heart swell slightly. He’ll never forget any of what Greg told him.

Mycroft and Greg were both invited to work Christmas parties on the same day. The Yard were throwing a traditional piss-up, while Mycroft had been invited to a Christmas charity gala. They both wanted to accompany the other, but they didn’t really know how to go about it. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they’d attend the gala at 7pm, Greg would meet every one he needed to, they’d have one slow dance together – a _nice_ dance, not a bad kitchen one – and then they’d head to the Yard for a few hours at 9pm, all before going back to Mycroft’s at 11pm. They managed to stick to the plan until they had one too many drinks at the Yard. 

The pair were both very drunk and someone had set up karaoke… - Mycroft almost forced Greg onto the makeshift stage. Greg sang half the song (All I Want For Christmas Is You – Mariah Carey) at Mycroft very badly, jumped off the stage and then started dancing with him instead, not bothering to finish. John filmed most of it on his phone – it was Greg’s turn to be embarrassed.

When it came to closing up the party to head out on the town, Sherlock and John were sent to find Greg and Mycroft. Sherlock almost combusted when he opened Greg’s office door to find the pair in a… compromising position. Mycroft and Greg didn’t even realise Sherlock and John were temporarily there. And still don’t. 

They didn’t really see each other over their first Christmas together. Mycroft was busy with work, and Greg was busy with his children and visiting his family. They eventually managed to find time for each other just before New Year’s Eve and exchanged presents. It wasn’t anything too extreme, just the two of them spending time together and sharing their love for each other. Greg treasured every moment.

On that day, Mycroft also decided that it was time for Greg to meet his parents. He’d seen them in passing before, but it was time for him to meet them as Mycroft’s boyfriend. No. _Partner_. They decided to spend New Year’s Eve at Mycroft’s parents, along with John and Sherlock – who still hadn’t admitted their feelings for each other, much to Greg’s dismay.

New Year’s Eve was perfect, in Greg’s opinion. Mr and Mrs Holmes were overjoyed to meet Greg and gushed about how perfect the two of them were together. Sherlock was very well-behaved, for once, and didn’t leave John’s side for the entire night. Greg swore that he saw the two holding hands, but Mycroft told him to stop interfering and let it happen if it’s meant to be.

As the clock struck 12 that night, Mr and Mrs Holmes shared a quick peck, Mycroft and Greg shared a long kiss and promised that the next year would be even more incredible than the previous one, but Sherlock and John were nowhere to be seen. The two remaining couples stepped outside to sing Auld Lang Syne together and Mycroft soon spotted Sherlock and John kissing slowly at the bottom of the garden. He was very happy for his little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

On the anniversary of Greg’s first ‘kidnapping’, Greg bought Mycroft a photo frame with a photo of the two of them that Nick took on Bonfire Night in it. It was something simple, and very unexpected, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

From the outside, it seemed as though Greg was the one who bought all the gifts in the relationship, and that made Mycroft feel a bit bad. He told Greg this, and Greg just smiled at him. He explained that it didn’t matter and that he was bad at receiving gifts anyway. The next day Mycroft had bought Greg a permanent seat at the Emirates Stadium, home of his favourite football team Arsenal. Greg was so excited that he actually jumped up and down. 

When Carrie’s boyfriend broke up with her, she ran to Mycroft for help. This was a surprise to most people, especially Mycroft. When he answered the phone to Carrie crying and asking to be picked up he stopped everything and got into one of his cars. They didn’t talk about the break up, he didn’t want to make matters worse, so instead he tried to comfort her by taking her to a nice little café. They spoke about the weather, Greg, Nick, Mycroft’s work, her school work, then decided to go on a little shopping spree. 

Mycroft overworks when he's worried. Greg starts to panic whenever he does this.

Greg can play the piano. Well, he can play a few songs. Mycroft demanded to be serenaded when he found out. 

They planned their first holiday together after 15 months together – they were to fly out to Rome three months later, for two weeks. Greg wanted it to be just the two of them, but Mycroft insisted that Carrie and Nick came with them. 

Mycroft sings in the shower. He thinks nobody knows. But he can definitely be heard through the whole house.

Shortly after booking the holiday, Greg’s children stayed at Mycroft's house for the first time. It was an odd experience for all of them. But Mycroft found that he enjoyed having a full home.

A week later, Mycroft told Carrie and Nick that they could choose a bedroom each. He wanted them to feel comfortable. 

Nicholas invited Mycroft to watch his most recent dance recital. He hadn't asked Mycroft before as he was only allowed two seats – going to either his mother, his father, or his sister. But this time he wanted Mycroft there with Greg. Mycroft felt honoured to be there, and paid very close attention to everything in the performance. He was very proud.

Greg bought an engagement ring after 16 months. He knew it was too soon, but he just wanted to be prepared. He hid it in his bedroom at his flat. 

When Mycroft had to go abroad to work for two weeks, Greg was completely lost. He tried to keep himself busy with work and his children, but he still felt as though a part of him was missing. 

Mycroft felt lost too. He listened to the CD Greg had made for him on the flight there and back. It was on that trip that he decided that he didn’t want to be away from Greg for that long ever again. 

When Mycroft came home, Greg didn’t leave his side all day.

They decided to move in together after 17 months together. They chose to live in Mycroft’s house as it was much bigger. Mycroft allowed Carrie and Nick to decorate their bedrooms as they pleased. Everyone was happy with the arrangement.


End file.
